


Crufts, Charles?

by CocotheBi



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fluff, Light Swearing, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocotheBi/pseuds/CocotheBi
Summary: Just a modern AU because I thought this would be cute :)





	Crufts, Charles?

"Charles please can you just-"

"Erik no! We are watching 'Crufts'! Some of those dogs are bloody adorable"

"But-"

"LOOK AT HIS EYES OH MY GOD THATS THE CUTEST THING IVE EVER SEEN IIIITS SOOO FLUFYYYYYYY!!!!!!!"

"CHARLES"

Charles silenced immediately before looking up at the frowning Erik with his practiced injured puppy face because, frankly, until now, Erik had never been able to resist it 

[well that shut him u- oh shit he's doing the face NOT THE FACE]

Charles smirked. Erik closed his eyes. Wow! This man was showing conviction, he clearly really wanted to change channels.

Erik was making the face that suggested the next thing he did would either put Charles in immense pain OR immense pleasure *wink wink*. So, Charles did what any self respecting, strong minded, telepathy would do. he ran for it, remote control in hand, of course.

Erik swore in German and was about to start running when he realised he didn't need to. He and Charles had added extra metal to the controller so that it wouldn't get lost ALL THE BLOODY TIME. So, he simply reached out with his mind and grabbed the controller. He heard an "oh shite forgot about that." From somewhere around the kitchen before an adorable "WOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAHEEEEEEEEEERRIIIIIIKKKKNOOOOOO" as he dragged Charles to him, plucked the controller out of his hands, gave Charles a quick peck on the cheek and sat on the sofa, victory filling his face.

"I win." it was now Erik's time to smirk as Charles sighed in defeat, plumped down on the sofa, snuggled up to his metal bending boyfriend and settled down to watch 'Sherlock'. To be honest, he was happy to watch it from the start. Benedict Cumberbatch was gorgeous and it was a very intellectual program, he just kinda wanted to mess with Erik,  (it always made for interesting events later *wink wink*)

"Wow Erik, I had no idea you were so committed to this show!"

"Shhhhhh! John's the only one who doesn't shun him 'cause he's different. Have I told you, they are totally fu-"

"Yes Erik, you've said" Charles replied, smiling


End file.
